


As Perfect as This

by SongOnTheWind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dean/Cas if you squint, Family, Heaven, family don't end with blood - Freeform, shared heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOnTheWind/pseuds/SongOnTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like Dean always said: bloody, and with guns blazing. But the Winchesters and their angel were nothing if not always ready to fight for their lives.</p><p>When Team Free Will is backed into a corner, it's up to Castiel to make the final stand and figure out everything that comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Perfect as This

It was like Dean always said: bloody, and with guns blazing. But the Winchesters and their angel were nothing if not always ready to fight for their lives.

Dean and Sam were down, fighting just to breathe while Cas fought everything else. Blood was dripping down Dean's face and clouding his vision.

"We're gonna make it, right, Sammy? Always do," Dean rasped.

No response.

"Sam?" Dean was suddenly very aware of the absence of the sound of Sam's breathing. "Sammy?"

All Dean could think about was Sam, his little brother, he was supposed to _protect him_.

"We're gonna be alright, Sammy. Always got you, my little pain in the ass little brother. We got each other."

Cas went down then, tumbling down next to Dean, an equal amount of blood covering him.

"Cas."

"Dean."

"Sammy he's-"

"I can't do anything for Sam, Dean. I can barely do anything for us."

Dean could care less about the next round of monsters coming for them, Sam was-Dean couldn't even think about it, and Cas was down, and as for Dean, all he could do was wonder if it had always been this hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas lamented. "I failed."

Dean made his best attempt at a laugh. "We always knew-always knew it was gonna end like this. Saving people, hunting things, an inevitably bloody death. Just guess I didn't expect it around now."

The two men lay in almost silence. The only sounds that of their heavy breathing and the monsters they could hear clamoring against whatever barriers Cas had put up.

"Cas, for whatever it's worth, I'm glad to have gone out with family. You'll always be my family."

"Thank you, Dean. And for what it's worth, know that you and Sam, you're the closest thing to a family that I've ever been blessed with. For however much of a dead beat my father is, I've always believed that he set me on a path, this path for a reason. Whatever that reason was, I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Dean gave Cas a weak smile, which was interrupted by a wrenching set of coughs.

The monsters pounded on the door, and Castiel struggled to his feet, smiling back at Dean.

"Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters."

* * *

 

By some miracle of God (literally or metaphorically, he wasn't sure) Castiel made it out. The Winchesters, he wasn't surprised to find, did not. The two brothers lay on the floor, bloodied and broken and empty. Cas brought their bodies back to the bunker and healed their bodies, and they looked almost new again.

He built up two great stacks of wood: the boys would want nothing less and nothing more than hunters' funerals. As the bodies of Dean and Sam Winchester lay burning, Castiel only watched the flames engulfing them, remembering all of the memories, good and bad, that he had shared with them since that fateful day that he had pulled Dean from the Pit.

"So that's it then? The end of the great Winchesters."

Castiel looked to his side where he found Crowley, twirling a red carnation between his fingers.

"Seems a bit too anticlimactic for them, don't you think?" Crowley asked.

"It would seem so."

"Who'd have thought that we would be the ones to make it out alive. The last of the legend."

Cas laughed. "We're hardly alive though."

"True enough."

After a few moments of silence, Crowley continued. "So what are you going to do now? Go back to protecting humanity, fighting for the greater good and _free will_ and all that fun stuff?"

"Metatron once told me," Cas replied after a pause, "that I claimed to fight for... _all of that_ , but it was really just for one human. One insignificant human, in the grand scheme of things. And he was right. Without them," he laughed, "I have no idea what to do now."

By then, the flames had entirely engulfed the two bodies.

Crowley hummed to himself. "Things will be rather _dull_ without them now, won't it."

Cas nodded silently.

"Well, have fun figuring out that little existential crisis of yours, Castiel. I have a kingdom to run, so if you ever want to catch up, you know where to find me." With that, he began to walk away.

Before he could disappear, Cas turned to him. "Why did you come here?"

Crowley paused. "Well, I didn't get them downstairs, and I figured that-despite everything-I at least owed it to them to see them off. They _were_ two _phenomenal_ boys." And he was gone.

Cas sat until the fires died down, fingering the keys of the Impala. The Bunker, the Impala, every filled up storage locker from the days of John, all of the things the Winchesters left behind, and Castiel had no idea what to do with any of it, who to give them to, who could be trusted enough with all of those precious secrets, to take care of Dean's baby.

Cas dropped the keys into the pocket of his old trench coat and stood to take a look at what would be the final resting place of the Winchesters.

* * *

Castiel had a tombstone erected on the spot.

_Dean and Sam Winchester._

_Saved the world a few times._

_Left the world still fighting._

It seemed right to Cas, a stone near the Bunker, where really anyone could see it if they looked _just enough_. One last monument to the boys who gave everything.

Cas sat down in front of the stone, running his hand over the rough inscription.

"I'm sorry this took so long."

And then Cas too was gone from the Earth, now in the passenger seat of the Impala, with none other than Dean Winchester himself driving her.

"Cas?!"

Dean slammed on the brakes as soon as the angel appeared.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean put the Impala in park and immediately threw his arms around Cas, a huge grin on his face.

"I-I-We were wondering-starting to wonder if you would ever come. What took you so long, man?"

Cas smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I wanted to but-I felt I had failed. I wasn't sure if you would want to see me."

Dean rested his hand solidly on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas, you didn't fail. You couldn't have-You're family. We're family. And family's always gonna want to see you come home." Dean smiled and put the Impala back into drive. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

The two drove the long stretch of road silently, with only the hum of the radio to keep them company. Eventually, Dean pulled up to what looked like Bobby's house. As they walked up the path, through the windows they could see Ellen, Jo, and Jo's father taking shots and laughing in the kitchen, Bobby and Rufus argued at the kitchen counter while Bobby's wife and another woman smiled and looked on fondly at the two. Dean slung his arm around Cas's shoulders and smiled at him. Moments later, Sam opened the door, a blonde, curly haired woman standing just behind him.

"Glad you guys could make it. It's nice to see you, Cas." Sam smiled and then wrapped Cas in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too, Sam."

Sam wrapped his arm around the woman's waist and said, "This is Jessica. Jess, I know you met Dean a _long_ time ago." He laughed. "And this is Castiel."

Jess stuck her hand out to shake Dean's. "Good to see you again, Dean." She turned to Cas. "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Castiel."

"You can call me Cas."

The four walked in the house together.

Ash was seated at the kitchen table next to Charlie, both hunched over a computer and excitedly talking across from Kevin and Mrs. Tran chatting with Pamela. In the living room, John and Mary Winchester sat opposite Chuck Shirley, smiling and talking, a bout of laughter interrupting the conversation. The Winchesters smiled when they saw Cas with their boys, and Chuck gave him a knowing look and winked.

Cas, Dean, and Sam sat, surrounded by everyone that they had come to call family and knew that nothing could ever feel as perfect as this.


End file.
